This is a Story
by ProdigiousGirl
Summary: One Shot Fic. Just a humourous telling of a random day...until Kousuke gets mad and cancels the fic...


(((FYI, the beginning part was written in English class because I was really, really bored…. By the way, it's a one shot fic.)))

**This is a Story**

Kousuke: Well obviously…

P'g: I couldn't help it.

Goku (Saiyuki): Best title ever!

P'g: Hurray! Anyway, this is my first Spiral fic…and probably my last.

Rio: What about the "Interview Show"?

P'g: Yes! Whenever I finish it I'll upload it!

Goku: It's a never ending series!

P'g: Indeed…now, for the disclaimer:

* * *

(The WB frog rushes in)

WB frog: Sh-she's going to kill me!

P'g: (grabs his hat)

WB frog: (collapses over and dies)

P'g: Ah ha! The source of his power is mine!

Kousuke: Argh! I'll just quickly go through the disclaimer: P'g doesn't own anything…thank God…

P'g: I thought you didn't believe in God… (glares at him) You're a liar!

* * *

One fine day in the middle of the day, Kousuke and Ryoko were sitting on a bench in the park.

Kousuke: I wish you'd be nicer to me…

Ryoko: (looks down at bench) I thought benches weren't supposed to talk…

Kousuke: (frowns)

Just then…out of the tiniest bush…A GIANT PURPLE ELEPHANT jumped out!

Purple Elephant: I am your God!

Kousuke: I don't believe in God.

P.E: Then were will you go when you die?

Kousuke: …I will simple seize to exist.

P.E: Oh really…? Your religion intrigues me…

Kousuke: …um…

P.E: Please! Tell me more!

Kousuke tells the GIANT PURPLE ELEPHANT all about his theory of God and religion and stuff…

P.E: Oh…that's nice but I'm not interested… (sees a group of little children walking through the park) HEY! LITTLE KIDS! I AM YOUR GOD! (chases after them)

Kousuke: Ok…well…that was certainly interesting…Ready to go, Ryoko? (turns to see Ryoko had disappeared. In her place is a note) (reads note) _There's more to life than a stupid bench…_(glares in space)

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of town, inside of a province, inside of a country, Kanone, Rio and Eyes were eating at McDonalds.

Kanone: (nods to a lady carrying a tray with a Pepsi, cheeseburger, and french-fries) She will fall before she gets to her table of desire.

The lady falls and her stuff goes flying everywhere.

Rio: WOW! How'd you know!

Kanone: (stares Rio in the eyes) I think things…and they happen…

Rio: Ok, hotshot, when will I die?

Kanone: …In seven days…

Eyes: Would you two stop joking around…

Rio: Eyes! You're just mad that we made you go to McDonalds for tea time instead of some fancy café!

Eyes: (enormous temple pops up) Could you please not mention that…

Kanone: Maybe he's afraid he'll get something in his tea that he didn't ask for…like a portable MP3 player…

Rio: Who would place a portable MP3 player in a tea?

Some Guy from Behind the MikkiD's Desk: Oh my Gosh! My portable MP3 player is missing!

Eyes: (glares while pulling out a portable MP3 player from his tea)

Rio: I stand corrected…

* * *

In another district not too far away, Ayumu and Hiyono are wandering around the streets of Japan doing absolutely nothing. How boring…UNTIL…! (ominous music)

Hiyono: HEY! LOOK! A penny!

Ayumu: Who really cares? It's just a penny…

Hiyono: You never know when you could use a penny…

Just then some crappy looking burglar comes running down the street and targets them. He pulls out a pocket knife.

Crappy Looking Burglar: HEY! YOU TWO! GIVE ME AT LEAST A PENNY OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Hiyono: NO! SCREW YOU MAN!

Ayumu: (glaring sweatdrop)

For some odd reason Kousuke shows up again riding his gay little bicycles because he's too lazy to go get his driver's license…all of a sudden…POW! Some random truck intentionally steers off the road and smashes Kousuke and his bike to spare the sanity of every living creature in the world that has to watch Kousuke ride a bike…

((Kousuke: OK! Now you've gone too far…I'm ending this…))

* * *

Everyone: AWWWWWWW!

P'g Oh yeah…and seven days later Rio dies.

Rio: HEY!

Kousuke: I SAID THE STORY WAS OVER!

P'g: (frowns) aw…

Kanone: (smiles) Please read and review!


End file.
